


Come Home To You

by Koox2024



Series: New Love With New Adventures [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Smut, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), both are Switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koox2024/pseuds/Koox2024
Summary: Things get a little heated between the WOL and a newly awakened G'raha Tia.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: New Love With New Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899898
Kudos: 17





	Come Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> The game blessed us with a time skip from our character entering the tower back at the Source and G'raha joining the Scions, so of course, I took advantage of that.  
> WARNING: do NOT read this without being fully caught up with the MSQ. You have been warned

The final battle for the First had concluded, and the hero of two realms stood once more in victory. Kneeling in front of the fallen ascian, the purple haired warrior shows the other of the crystals he had gathered. It was as if a long and forgotten memory had been triggered and the long living primal finally faded away to join his brother’s in the afterlife. Looking up at the newly found night sky, the stars glowed in approval towards the Eikon slayer. Too long had others suffered because of the past, the Warrior of Light wished for nothing more than to lead people unto a brighter tomorrow. A smile had formed unto tired features, he was able to finally breath… until the sound of a weapon hitting the crystallized ground snaps him from the peaceful moment. Cat-like ears flinching upward as the hero turned his head sharply, fear spiked and pulsed through his body at the sight of his beloved.

“G’raha!” His legs were already in motion, the only thought pounding through his mind was to help his injured companion. Dropping to his knees next to the other Miqo’te indigo colored eyes widen at the sight of the other’s body sub coming to the effects of the tower. Red and white swayed as the other turned his head towards his saving grace, a smile coming to his lips as he always did. 

“I concede… I may have overexerted myself.” The Scion hadn’t realized one of his hands covered the lucid one, shaking his head at the realization of what was happening to his long-lost friend. The Exarch shifted and managed to get to a sitting position, his breathing was low and hardly noticeable. Crimson orbs settled on his favored color in the world before speaking again. “Steady now and listen. I told you that when all was said and done, I would ask a favor of you.” The comfort of familiar warmth from the other versus the cold pain from the substance taking over his form was most welcoming, so with some of his remaining strength the dying of the two lightly squeezes his lover’s hand. In a desperate attempt to keep the tears from falling down his face the protagonist from the Fourth forced a smile to keep the other from worrying.

“I would do anything that you asked of me.” Cliché as it sounded the words held an undying truth, yet to the red ears on the other it was relieving and amusing at the same time. G’raha couldn’t help but laugh ever so lightly as he sat with his favorite person, this was how it should be. 

“We have stopped the eighth umbral calamity, found a way to return all the Scions souls back to The Source, and last but not least… we have secured the future of all the people of Norvrandt. We have won, my friend.” A moment of silence while both reflect on the great victory, the one the two achieved together. A sad smile to match the feelings in his eyes, the blade wielder’s partner continued to speak. “So, I hope you’ll forgive me this moment of selfishness. And… while I wouldn’t want you to feel obliged…” There was an object suddenly next to the warrior’s other hand and as he looked down purple pools recognized the item right away. The vessel that held the memories and blood of the Exarch. Once more looking into the eyes of a dying man, the other smiled even brighter as his request was made aloud. “Promise me you’ll take me on your next adventure. A journey, together. That’s all I ask.” The cracks in the dam inside of the usually fearless warrior could not be stopped and he could feel the wetness gathering in his eyes. He hated how useless he felt, knowing there was nothing he could do to save the very man that gave up everything to save him. Tightening his grip on the crystal covered hand the strong-willed fighter choked out his reply.

“I promise.” An oath. This was no promise, not to the Warrior of Light… no. This was a sacred oath, to be held higher than even his own life. No matter what the hero would find a way to make this happen, to have his forever partner by his side again. G’raha could feel it, and at this point he couldn’t stop smiling. His features soften upon hearing those words, knowing them to be true. Yet he made one more attempt to cheer up his inspiration,

“If I were to tell you that this isn’t the end… that we will meet again… would you believe me?” How in seven hells could the indigo fighter tell him no? The hopeful look in those burning red eyes and the smile still fixed onto the other’s lips, the known liberator could not bring himself to not trust in his words. Nodding wordlessly, his free hand lifts the vessel and holds it so his friend could easily touch it. Both knew that time was running short, that this would be their final moment together on this shard. Looking down together, the red haired Miqo’te reaches up slowly to touch the crystal holding his own memories, arm crackling due to the tower overtaking his body. “Thank you.” He stopped, however, and with more painfully popping sounds, moved his arm down without having touched his vessel. The warrior stared at him with some confusion, wondering exactly what the other was doing now. Translucent arms reach back and pull up the hood that hid his face for so many years, much to your distaste. Picking up his staff once more G’raha- no, the Crystal Exarch forces himself to his feet as he began to speak once more.

“My friend. With you, my mind and memories shall travel to the ends of the world and beyond. In this place, however, shall my body stand immovable.” Walking forward, one last task was set into motion. One final effort, for the people he led and loved. The throne was for no one, leaving others to have freedom in their lives. Never-ending possibilities for what they could do and who they wanted to be, a symbol of lasting hope. It was his final act as the leader of the Crystarium. Turning his back to the large and empty chair behind him, the hooded male once more faces his hero as the other rises to his feet. “May it serve as an undying promise, not only to those who looked to me for leadership, but to any who has known despair, that hope is everlasting.” The renamed Warrior of Darkness steps forward, knowing that there was naught to say. Once standing just shy of a few feet from the man he had grown to love even harder, purple furred arms hold up the container in his hand, ready to be burdened with the soul he was about to take from this world. Red eyes cast down to stare at his own blood and memories, not of regret, but of the hope that the plan will succeed. The crystal glows with a light, one the warrior knows far too well. The soul transfer was complete and as purple eyes look up into crimson ones once more, a final smile came onto his lover’s face. No words could be said now that would be heard as the body finally subsumes to the demands of the tower. From his feet up, the unbreaking substance took over the Exarch while the hero of his own world watched. His heart was breaking apart at the seams, shaking steps carried him to stand just inches from his lucid companion. The warm vessel tightly pressed to the fighter’s chest, while his free hand reaches up and caresses the cold cheek belonging to the other. With a broken sob, the tears fell freely from clouded eyes, his strongest voice in his head screaming into his ears.

He had failed. The beacon of hope for this world, the leader people needed during the trying times… the real hero of this story. Dead. Dead because the warrior wasn’t fast enough to stop Elidibus or strong enough to stop Emet from kidnapping him in the first place. Others have died for Hydaelyn’s chosen one before, but not like this. Not in such ways, ways that could have been prevented if he had just known the truth! The guilt was weighing heavily on him and hurt far more than any scar across his body. The purple fighter felt truly alone and as the countless tears continued to fall the fuzzed hand drops from the crystalized cheek to the other’s ice-cold chest. Wanting, waiting, wishing for him to come back. A small hand upon the broken-hearted man’s shoulder jerks him out of his regretfully weighed thoughts. Turning his head ever so slightly, there stood his closes friend of the Scions Alphinaud with a smile that held his own sadness but also a comfort on some level. As if to silently tell the hero that it was ok to be hurting, ok to be sad. Pulling his hand from the never moving figure, the exhausted hero sets it upon the smaller on his shoulder, an unspoken thanks for saving the champion from himself.

Once the sadness had passed, the group made their rounds around the different towns and villages. Goodbyes were made and tearful confessions were spoken. It was good to see, the warrior was beyond happy that his friends had made such strong ties here. Stepping once more into the Ocular, the time had come. Minus the Warrior of Light and Darkness, each Scion was given a similar vessel to that which the hero already held in his bag. Following the instructions of Beq Lugg each of the members were able to place their memories and souls into their own crystals. Gathering up his friends, the protagonist faces the rift that connected him to each world. Saying a final goodbye, the armor cladded male steps through the portal and into unknown waters. In the blink of an eye the warrior was once more in Mor Dhona. Wasting no time, the desperate man ran to the Rising Stones, the home for the Scions. Quickly filling in Krile and Tataru on what has happened the three of them rush to the stilled bodies of their friends. Setting each vessel next to who it belonged, little time was needed before each crystal glowed then darkened. One by one, his friends awoke and came to sitting positions. The joyful relief that filled the indigo warrior’s heart was unspeakable, they would live. If the crystal’s worked for the members of the Seventh Dawn, then maybe…

“Go on ahead and bring our friend back.” Thancred’s voice rang loud and clear, and with the smiles of the others, the champion of Eorzea turned and ran from the room without saying a single word. The wind flying into his face and passing by his body was barely registered, the hero’s heart was pounding like a pick to a rock in order to break it. If the Scion’s souls were returned with no issues, then surely… surely G’raha’s soul could too! Monsters ignored the running man as much as he was ignoring them, though, nothing would get in his way should something try to attack and make his lose focus. Indigo orbs locked onto the tower; he was closing in fast. Finally, what had been years of waiting, the out of breath male stood in front of the sealed doors. Pulling the trusted vessel from his bag, all the warrior had to do was hold it up and a familiar light shined the length of the huge barrier. Slowly, the doors swung open, and the restless fighter walked inside. To be in here again was bringing back all the memories, good and bad, from both here and from the First. 

“Stop, find G’raha.” Shaking his own head clear the sword wielding Scion takes off in a full sprint once more. Find him. The goal was clear, tunnel vision heavily springing into effect the warrior climbed the crystal stairs once more in search for the red color he was missing in his life. Without realizing it the hero’s legs had taken him to the very same area the Exarch took his final breath on. His lungs were burning, and his legs were screaming, however both went unnoticed as his eyes landed on the very thing he set out to find. Curled up on the throne, face peaceful, steady rising breathes… was G’raha Tia. As if in a daze, the quite warrior walked ever so slowly to the man that held his heart, afraid that going too fast will just have him be taken away again. Reaching the giant seat, the Eikon slayer manages to sit on the edge of the chair, eyes roaming the face that was burning in the front of his mind this whole time. After a moment, the Scion pulls himself together and sets the crystal holding the soul of his beloved hero before taking the flesh covered hand into his own. A bright light gleams from the crystal, just as the others did, before fading away. This was it, and yet, as the seconds turned to minutes with the red-haired cat boy not waking the warrior was filled with something entirely new to him.

Panic. He should have woken by now, why wasn’t he awake yet? It didn’t take this long with the others. Wracking his brain for a reason, an excuse, a solution, anything to see those bright red eyes again. Dropping to his knees and bowing over the chest of his lost companion, the hero didn’t know what else to do other than to pray. He prayed for the souls to combine together and work, wanting to see his friend get the life he truly deserved, and wished to be held by his strong arms once more. The warrior heard nothing: not the hum of the tower, or the winds passing by above, not even white static. There was nothing at all as his heart twisted in a harsh manner that could only equal to despair. Why? Why! Why?!

“Mph…” That small noise, after minutes of deafening silence was the one thing that broke through to the torn hero. Indigo eyes open with such a speed that he had forgotten he closed them while trying to reason with the gods above. Red ears twitch as a matching tail curls a bit, fingers held by the warrior slightly squeezing back the crushing hold. Long lashes flutter for only a moment before lifting the lids they were connected to, revealing the ruby-like orbs to the one hovering above him. The warrior just stared dumbly, his mixed feelings creating a whirlwind of chaos inside of his soul. G’raha stared back, still looking tired but very fully alive, and he awarded his hero with that stunning smile.

“Hello again, my friend.” No longer in control of his actions, the Warrior of Light pulled his sleepy partner into a crushing but loving hug. The tears were flowing once more, the relief and absolute happiness that could not be out into words was shown through this action alone. Gods how the indigo colored Miqo’te had missed feeling his other half in his arms, he was never letting go ever again. The newly awakened male was still trying to recall all the events that had happened, while the older memories came to him with no issues anything after he summoned his champion, however, were still a bit fuzzy. It mattered little, the way his heart ached and longed for his friend gave G’raha wouldn’t dare question the affection. Wrapping his firm arms around the other the two sat, needing each other to get grounding back on reality, nothing but the sobs of the emotional hero to fill to the room. 

“Raha,” his name whispered from the warrior to which his attention was pulled to look at the tear-stricken face. “I had thought you lost forever.” Fingers brushing through the wind treated purple hair the younger of the two simply smiled.

“Nay my friend, as you can see, I am here. All thanks to you.” Two rough hands grab each side of the red colored cat, catching him heavily off guard as his favored person glares into his eyes. G’raha could see the happiness fading into, fear? He rapidly blinked a few times, what could have caused the sudden turn?

“The crystal, it didn’t work on you as quickly as it did to the others.” The Scion’s strongest hand was no longer crying as he informed his companion on what had transpired after the soul was transferred back into the other. “The Scions, they woke within seconds, yet you… damn you. You didn’t awake for minutes on end! No movement, no noises, you still slept. I had begun to fear the worst.” G’raha was stunned at how open his hero was being, then again, it seems as though the other has been put through the ringer emotionally a few too many times. The ex-archer felt deep in his bones that it were his fault, but such guilt can be put off to the side for now. Right now, his dearest companion was in high demand for comfort, even if he did not ask. Raising his own arms up, red covers purple in an attempt at comforting the worked-up male.

“I am here.” Not breaking the eye contact the awakened male digs deep to reach his distraught friend. “With you having won in the First, I no longer have to stay here in this tower in sleep. I am, as one would say, a free man. Should you wish to have me by your side, I shall gladly be there. Wish anything, ask for something, I will oblige. This I promise, from now until the end of our days.” He stayed silent to let the other really take in his words, not moving either. After a rather short time, the warrior gave a small nod. G’raha smiled, he helped to calm his idol down, such an honor. Letting out a deep breath, the Warrior of Light returned the smile to the red head. His heart fluttered to see such a smile that a light shade of red covered his cheeks.

“Don’t get shy now.” A light tease to his tone, the armor wearing male rises to his feet and offers his hand to the still sitting cat. Red ears jerk up to its high points before reaching up and grabbing the other’s hand. Once on his feet the two began the trip back to the Rising Stones, where the others awaited. Their hands never separated from the tower all the way to the main area inside their home, like an anchor for the other. Each needed this solid confirmation, not that anyone seemed to mind, or even surprised for that matter. As they all spoken, ate, and drank to their hearts content, G’raha began to remember more and more. It was a good sign yet, there was one memory in particular that had the red head turning away from the others to hide his own embarrassment. Had he really kissed his hero in such a way? No, it… it wasn’t possible. Unless it was, come to think of it the warrior’s hug back in the tower seemed much deeper than just a friendly hug, not to mention the way those amethyst colored eyes kept looking at him in such a way that had G’raha gulping every time. It wasn’t the fact that it was intense, it’s that the look in those eyes was more of a possessive type of feeling. Not that he minded exactly, just that no one had ever looked upon the red-haired Miqo’te before. Everyone was completely worn out after their bellies were full, the Scions stayed in the beds that they had been on for a while, while the Warrior of Light took it upon himself to lead the newest member of the Scions to his own personal room.

“Apologies for the lack of items here, with the constant going around to places I rarely actually stay in these quarters.” The completely spent Hydaelyn champion wanted to be in bed and not move for months, and without even thinking twice, proceeded to remove his layers of heavy clothing. A surprised gasp, followed by a thumping sound, had the purple haired hero spinning around to see who was stupid enough to ambush him in his own room. To his confusion there was no sneak attack, but G’raha lying upon the ground with an arm held over his eyes. Taking just one look at the situation painted a rather clear picture, the other backed up without looking behind him which resulted in the flustered cat tripping and hitting the ground.

“M-my apologies! It’s just… uhm… you started to undress, and I was a tad caught off guard.” Upon hearing the reason for the tumble, the slightly taller of the two felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. Of course, what a fool he had been, just because he had the soul and memories of the Exarch didn’t mean he held the same feelings. Opening up the wooden wardrobe hands grab at a simple wool shirt with shorts that stopped at his knees. The warrior felt the depression of his lover’s death creeping up on him again, the nights of lying in bed together with nothing more than underwear while each spoke about their day were gone. Never to be had again. Not so much as glancing towards his friend, the drooped ear savior picked up one of the pillows on his bed and a spare blanket.

“You may have the bed until you can get your own room.” The words were spoken softly, and a tad of sadness to top it off much as the warrior tried to mask it. Vigilant as ever the red-haired male was sitting up to respond.

“Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry I had just thought that-“ The look inside the indigo eyes very nearly crushed the very air G’raha tried to breath in. Longing behind an overwhelming amount of grief, considering the good mood his hero was just in this was quite the unexpected turn of events. Pushing himself up to his feet the tired Miqo’te walked over to the one he adored more before grabbing the other’s wrist to stop his current path. “’Tis your bed my friend, it should be I who lies on the floor.” Soft spoken as ever it eased the sword carrying male, small as though it may have been. Tugging the silent other to his bed, the crimson eyed mage gave him his softest smile. The warrior couldn’t argue with his beloved, and so after following along he sat on the edge of his soft mattress. As G’raha went to turn away the indigo hand flipped their hand positions and gripped onto the other’s hand firmly.

“Please stay with me tonight, even if you do not love me anymore I… I really need your company.” Realization flooded over the rekindled soul in the red head’s body, what a complete dimwit he was! Taking his place next to the other on the soft furniture the now younger of the two wasted no further time.

“As if I could no longer adore you.” Indigo locks onto deep ruby as words from the heart were spoken from this body. “Long have I looked to you for inspiration, and even longer have I wanted to be by your side. Our time together in the First, much as the Exarch didn’t want to be on an intimate level with his arrived hero, still very much loved him with every fiber of his being. The man you shared these memories with was a dying man, he knew and had accepted this fate long before your successful summon.” A hand came up and caressed the warrior’s cheek ever so lightly, like a feather running across the skin.

“That being said, however, I am not the Exarch. My body and life, no longer bound to the tower for power, frees me to pursue my own heart.” Before the silent hero could blink G’raha was on top of him and forcing the other’s back into the comfort they sat upon. Slightly flustered at having been pushed down so easily the indigo cat scowled only to have it quickly wiped off his lips as the two of them shared a passionate kiss. Fuzzed arms act sheering out of instinct, wrapping around the neck of the body above him as fingers gripped the messy red hair. G’raha was filled with the energy young people had, and when it came to comparison, blew the experienced fighter away with how much of himself he was giving into the kiss. It was like a first kiss all over again for them both, the flame of passion stronger than ever before as the two lovers melted into one another. 

“Raha, you- ah!” Feeling sharp teeth onto his skin followed but a hard-sucking pressure quickly silenced the hero. The mage lightly chuckles at the other’s attempt to speak before going back to pampering the exposed neck with kisses and light bites. While the flattened eared Miqo’te enjoys the affection the one above him quickly works at pulling his shirt open before hands begin to roam and explore the toned abs. 

“If I were to wake from this dream, surely I would curse every God known to man.” The soft mumbled confession left G’raha before he could stop himself, not that it mattered. His hero deserved to know exactly how he felt, words and actions together would help with that. Moving his head back up the red head captures the plump lips once more, nails lightly moving down the other’s exposed chest. The Warrior of Light was a mess already, well passed the limits of his emotions combined with these sensations on his worn-out body had his blood in frenzy mode. Soft gasps and ever so quite moans spurred on both men as clothing came off, before either knew it both were naked and heavily worked up.

“May I?” A request not needing to be said out loud, but was anyway, the eager red-haired cat boy lowered one hand and gave an experimental pump to the other’s hard on. To his surprise, the warrior under him let out a mewl from the sexual action. Wanting to hear more G’raha continued to stroke the dick he had in hand, watching with wide eyes as the one under him squirmed and moaned out his name as if chanting to Shiva herself. The Exarch wanted for so long to have this moment, and now with his past self being awakened, the long-held dream will come true at last. Twitching ears and swinging tails red eyes could see how close the other was getting to his limit. Bending his head down the excited male whispers with his lowest and sexist tone.

“I want to see you come apart, my warrior, show me what I have wanted to see for years.” As if G’raha had casted a spell over the indigo fighter, his back arches to a breath-taking angle as the climax wracked the hero’s body for the first time in his life. Red eyes drank in the scene with an open mouth, in awe that it was him that had the warrior reach this point. Hells below half of him was still positive that this was a dream that he had yet to wake from. While in his daze, the air from his lungs was heaved out as he was twirled about and left side slammed into the bed. “What on earth?” Looking up at the other, red ears were suddenly flat against his red hair as the purple haired hero sat on all fours over him. Still catching his breath, the warrior had that possessive look shining in their eyes once more, only this time with a glint of danger and hunger. As though a predator had locked onto its prey and ready to pounce.

“Now you’ve done it, G’raha.” The words poured out from the hovering fighter with a dripping menace feeling to it, causing the red haired Miqo’te to suddenly feel rather small compared to the other. An audible gulp came from the red head as he gets himself onto his back, unable to say anything in his defense due to not having any regrets over it. Leaning down the now worked up hero catches his lover’s mouth with his own, the kiss deepens with want and desire, the heat building between the only spiking to new levels as tongues collide and mix saliva's. The Warrior of Light moves one of his hands down and circle’s his partner’s entrance before sliding two fingers into his virgin hole. Red ears shoot up to almost a perpendicular position to the bed as a pained gasp leaves his mouth, the one on top was quick to press light kisses along the edges of his mouth and along his chin, not daring to move just yet.

“We will take it easy, I do not wish for this to be unpleasant for you.” The promise to be gentle eased the tension on G’raha, causing his to open up slightly without trying. Once he had adjusted to the finger’s, red hair moved along with the nod as he signaled to the other to continue. Taking a deep breath, the Scion’s best hand begins to gently pump his digits in and out of the hole to prepare it. Red haired hands grip the bed sheets tightly as he wills his body to get use to the foreign objects in his ass. The fingers inside started to curl, searching for a bundle of nerves that males had. Pressing against said spot without realizing it had G’raha throwing his head back as he let out a loud wanton moan, jackpot. Getting a third finger into his partner was easy with the other two constantly pressing against the prostate. The ex-archer was unable to keep his moans back any longer, body being covered in sweat with the built up pleasure as well as the hot puffs of air that managed to escape from his mouth.

“M-My warrior…” indigo colored ears perk up upon hearing the familiar nickname as matching eyes rest on his beloved’s face. The sight was incredible, stunning the well-known hero enough to stop moving his fingers. A deep red blush from cheek to cheek, mouth hanging open with just enough drool coming out of his mouth, normally crystallized ruby eyes dulled with lust staring into his own… G’raha looked like an absolute wreck. It was the hottest thing the warrior had ever seen, ever. Swallowing hard the red head tried his best to continue speaking.

“P-perhaps ‘twould be best if we skipped this process.” Slightly confused the prepping male opened his mouth to ask what the other meant, until the slight smirk stopped him in his tracks. “I do believe I am more than ready, my hero.” Whether he meant to make those final two words extremely sensual or not, the final cord of sanity snapped inside of the purple haired figure, there was no reason to hold back. Pulling his fingers out, furred hands push his companion’s legs open before lining himself up. With one last look for permission, and being given a nod, the sword bearing fighter shoves his aching hard on all the way inside his lover. Before G’raha could cry out in pain his mouth was snatched up by his other half and their tongues were once again twisting around each other. Red fur covered arms move from gripping the sheets upon the bed to wrapping around the other’s burning hot neck, both attempting to steady their breathing, the kiss molding into a slow loving kiss while the other adjusted to being filled. Minutes passed before crimson lust filled eyes opened as the kiss was barely broken.

“Had I known sooner…” cat ears pin against his strands of hair again, this time from embarrassment. The Eikon slayer was nothing short of a patient man, he was content just looking into those beautiful and unique eyes. G’raha finally calms himself enough to finish his sentence, a warming smile gracing his lips. “I would have come home to you long before this.” That sentence alone filled the normally passive heart inside of the warrior to ache with a happiness he had never felt before, making it so his heart would soon burst from the amount of adoration and joy he was feeling. Using his clean hand, the protagonist of the story places it ever so softly onto the other’s warmed cheek. A smile was given to the one in waiting with a simple phrasing.

“Welcome home, Raha.” Pressing their foreheads together, the Scion began to move, slowly at first. These sensations were new to both of the Miqo’te, so each took the time to really feel this out and get the hang of it. Only a few moments had passed, however, before the red-haired male was bucking his hips to match with the thrusting. Moans were falling from both of them, urging each to make the other feel even more in bliss. The warrior took the bucking and the pleas falling from his partner’s mouth to move faster, and so he did. With each push in a slapping sound echoed through the walls of the small room, and due to their sensitive hearing, both men had their coils reaching its maxed twisting point. Shaking legs wrap around the thrusting hips as the deep moaning grew louder.

“I-I’m going to, mm! Please, together.” How could the hero deny such a request? Leaning his head down to hover over the other’s exposed neck, fangs sink into the flesh of the red-haired body timed perfectly with one last final thrust. Crying out in absolute ecstasy both men hit their release points at the same time. Heavy and hot breaths fill the little amount of space between the two new lovers, each had eyes closed as they enjoy the after glow of the post climax. G’raha was the first to lift his eye lids, even if only slightly, as he gazes upon his beloved with the upmost amount of love. A soft chuckle escapes his lips as he feels his body relaxing from the high.

“’Tis a good idea for us to remain bedridden for a few suns. What say you my sweet?” The indigo warrior was more the happy to agree, carefully pulling himself out of his partner before nodding and flopping next to the other. Pulling up the warm comforter over them both the two spent males took extra joy being in each other’s arms. As fingers brushed down the purple colored hair the mage could feel himself slipping into the dream world. There was still something left to say to his favorite person first.

“I cannot say that I will not try to save you again should it even result the risk of my own life… but here on out I shall do everything in my power to remain alive, so I may cherish moments like these. My life is, and always will be, yours forever.” Shifting his head slightly the favored fighter went to argue, just to see that his lover was asleep, his face in a peaceful state. Letting out a soft huff the champion of the realm allowed the comment to slid for now, he knew that the other meant only well. Yawning, the victorious Samurai tucks his head under his companion’s chin before mumbling out his own last confession as sleep overtakes him.

“As is mine yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love these type of relations where we can let our imagination run wild.


End file.
